The Count of Monte Cristo
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: Post PP, selective revelation. after a trial convicts Dash, Danny is convicted under false charges. sentenced to life at the dungeon of chateau d'if, he finds a series of books that set him on the path of vengeance as the new count of monte cristo.
1. Trials of the catalyst

"through which we live life there will always be trials that create storms within our minds and hearts. To be strong means to stand up to these storms and say 'Come at thee!' and brave them. if we can overcome these trials and storms, then surely we can overcome the cruelty of life in itself"- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 1: Begining

* * *

Through everything that happened in what was deemed 'phantom planet' the major officials of the world nobody, save for the people who were on site and sworn not to tell, known who Phantom was. It was irritating for some but okay for others, but Danny was still having a hard life upon him. Almost ninety-eight percent of the school populace, and world for that matter, didn't know he was phantom, and even though Lancer had been there he still didn't lighten up on Danny because he didn't want to inflate the young hero's ego. Vlad had returned and had gotten back his position in Wisconsin. But he had managed to stay away from Amity, which in itself was good….at least for team phantom.

Now Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the cafeteria, just talking. Sam had become Danny's girlfriend after 'Phantom Planet, they were a lot closer than most couples at the school. But still Danny had his job to do, so it was times like this he'd like to work on his relationship with Sam and his self-control in his 'alter ego' as Tucker had called it one time. They were talking about the recent events that were going on between the Ghost Zone and Amity. Unfortunately Tucker had a meeting to go to so he was excused from school for the rest of the day, Leaving Sam and Danny to them selves.

"So, I heard that the movie 'Expendables' was pretty good. Do you want to come over and watch it with me sometime?" Sam asked. Danny smiled but also looked shocked

"You haven't seen it yet?" Sam shook her head "Oh my god, you have been missing out. Greatest action hero's in that movie, Hands down. Sylvester Stallone, Steve Austin, Jason Statham, Jet Li Sam, Jet freaking Li. I swear there was more action than dialogue and the-"

"Well don't ruin it for me!" they laughed as Dash came up to them

"Hey Fen-turd! We lost the game last night. Do you know what that means?" Danny gave a dead pan look

"ugh, let me guess, I'm supposed to shake my head no, then you say that its pay-up time or something on those lines and then you beat me up or shove me into a locker just to assert your dominance because your to afraid of people to actually handle them by yourself, which gives the proof that hold everyone by fear." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped _no one_ stood up to _Dash Baxter_ like that. The bully drove a fist into Danny's gut, Sam tried to go to him but Paulina held her back

"Sorry girl, but he needs to learn his place." A few of the other popular girls helped restrain Sam. Kwan and an unnamed jock held Danny up while Dash was bashing on the poor boy.

Danny's lip was gashed, he had two black eyes, and he couldn't see at all, his legs were pretty much broken from the crunching sounds that were heard from his legs before Kwan held him up. Sam could be heard crying for Dash to stop, but the punches kept coming. Suddenly sirens could be heard, two sets of them.

"Stop right there!" Dash looked around and saw two officers walking towards him. "Drop the boy, put your hands on your head and drop to your knees, all three of you!" Danny was laid on the floor by Kwan, before the three did as the officer said. "you three have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do, can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you do not have one, the state will provide one for you." The officer said as he cuffed the three and kept reading the rights.

A paramedic got in and put Danny on the stretcher the medic said to him "sorry if it hurts but this is standard procedure and from here it'll get better, I promise." He could feel Sam's hand on his.

"Don't worry. Lancer was the one that called the cops; He couldn't stand for an assault or battery in the school you know." Danny tried to laugh, but it still hurt from when the air was knocked out of him.

Since that day, things had gotten better. Vlad had mad his return to Amity and under the oath of Clockwork; has sworn off any misdeeds that would cause him to be in bad favor with anyone around the Fenton family in good retrospect, since this was Vlad, he'd probably make a move for revenge against Danny as soon as he could, true to his word though, Vlad did help pay for Danny's lawyer in the trial Dash was put on trial set for two weeks after Danny was released from the hospital. The doctors said he was healing better than most people so he'd be out in a few days at the most. While the doctor was talking to his parents he noted some strange oddities.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we noticed that there are scars on him that seemed to already be there, do you possibly know why?" the doctor asked.

"Well," Maddie started "he does look up to us a lot and when the ghosts started attacking he might have picked up the family trade. We noticed the scars, the bruising, all of it. When we confronted him about it, he told us he'd just been getting into fights lately." She lied without a hint of remorse. A doctor would've let his secret out and publicity and fan-girls galore would come from far and wide just to see him. Not exactly something they wanted.

"well at any rate, he should be done healing by tomorrow, at least to a point where he can be discharged, but for standard purposes we have to keep him a full twenty-four hours to make sure that he's completely in the clear, you understand this, correct?" the parents nodded.

"That's my boy in there alright! He's a Fenton, and Fenton's don't ever give up on something once they put their mind to it." Jack said with a proud smirk.

* * *

The day of the trial was at hand. Danny had gotten much better and was now able to walk with crutches, his eyes had lost the swelling but were still a light and barely noticeable purple. Danny knew that when Dash was put in jail, a lot of trouble would be going with him. Students who were bullied by him came and some agreed to testify. The trial began with everyone rising for the Judges entrance and then the reading of the charges to the defendant.

"Dashiel G. Baxter, you are charged with assault and battery of the 2nd degree as well as sexual assault and drug use. How do you plea?" the judge asked. Dash looked confused where the other two charges came from but none the less he answered

"Not guilty, your honor."

"Very well, call the first witness."

"The court calls Samantha J. Manson to the stand" Sam rose and went to the stand before she got up there; a bible was placed in front of her. She knew court tradition and this was where she made the oath of truth as she called it "Samantha Manson, do you hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I Samantha Manson hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god."

"Very well, please be seated." She took her seat and the lawyer that her family had arranged for Danny stepped up after being told to proceed with questioning.

"Ms. Manson, can you describe the events that took place two and a half weeks ago?"

"Yes, I can. Me and Danny were sitting at our lunch spot talking about a movie I had yet to see, Dash came up and called Danny quote by quote "Fen-turd", a disgrace of name calling if you ask me, but back on point. He'd been a bully to Danny and many others for years and I guess that Danny just had enough of it. He'd just wanted to get Dash to go away so he and I could spend time together-"

"Objection! The witness is leading by emotional ties" Dashes lawyer spoke

"Is this true, Ms. Manson?" the judge asked

"No sir, while it is true I am Danny's girlfriend, I know enough about court procedure to know that if I was 'leading' then I would be convicted as well on charges of lying under oath or something of that area….I didn't get that far into the law book. The point remains though that if it came down to the point where Danny was on trial for something I would know that the best option is to plead the fifth so not to break trust and at the same time keep myself from getting convicted."

"Well Ms. Manson, you know your stuff, objection denied, continue please."

"As I was saying before the objection, Danny had just wanted to get Dash to go away so we could spend time together while Tucker was at a meeting. When Danny said that Dash kept his status by fear, he lost it. Dash went on to pummel Danny like a ragdoll. Danny didn't fight back, he just took the beating, I tried to help but Paulina and the A-list girls held me back. From what I saw in the Ambulance after the police arrived, Danny had received two black eyes swollen to the point where he couldn't see, several broken ribs and broken legs. The Doctors couldn't tell me everything just from the ambulance and my mother had me come home to get the arrangements with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton on the trial. This is all I have to say concerning that day." The Jury looked at her trying to find some form of falseness of words but some of them had a similar experience in the past and sympathized.

"Ms. Manson, has Dash ever bullied you?"

"Not directly, in that sense he does have some honor and leaves the bullying of females to females, meaning he probably bribes the A-list girls to bully me for him. I say this because he looks at me with the same glare he normally gives Danny and used to give Tucker before he became mayor. Nothing series yet, normally just mental warfare; name calling, cut downs, you know verbal stuff. I don't let it get to me though because I know that they were just pawns in this, and I don't blame them either. Human nature is controlled by greed, give someone what they want and they'd go as far as kill a person for you."

"I see, Prosecution rests your honor." The prosecutor sat down and the defense attorney walked up to her.

"Ms. Manson, is it true that your and ultra-recyclo vegetarian?"

"Yes but I don't see how that pertains to the case."

"Do you recall when you attacked the school board to change the menu for lunch?"

"How could I not, after all, its not everyday you see ghost controlling meat just to get what they want."

"Tell me, why did you attack the board, when so many people of that school were probably allergic to what you had requested?"

"Objection!" Danny's lawyer spoke

"Denied, continue"

"I'll be completely honest, I am not the best person, I wasn't thinking about the people at the time but more the earth itself. I've grown up though and I've only been 'attacking' as you call it, to get a more balanced lunch for the school, not something too meaty and not something too….'grassy' for lack of better term. Almost losing your home, family, friends, and life will change that about a person."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was one of the spectators of the Disasteroid event that took place a while back."

"Then it's safe to say that you know who phantom is?"

"I plead the fifth"

"So you know, why won't you tell us?"

"Because he made everyone in the area swear not to rat out his identity." Sam was getting uncomfortable now, this guy was backing her into a wall and she knew it. He was going to try and get the identity of phantom and turn the charges on him.

"Defense rests."

The trial had gone on longer than expected after words, next on the stand was Danny himself. He'd gone through smooth enough to get by and left out details that would let his secret out. Tucker went up and testified that he'd also been bullied by the jock; the statement was agreed by several others that took the stand. A few of them even testified to the sexual assault charge.

Now the Jury was listening in on the latest witness: Kwan

"Mr. Kuroken? Did I say that right?" Kwan nodded "Now, why did you help Dash. You were told out to be one of the more rational A-listers in the school, so that begs the question, why?" Danny's lawyer asked

"I-I shouldn't have helped him. I've only known Dash for two maybe three years but still the only reason I stay around him is the fact that he wanted me there as a football player and one of his cronies. I should've stood against him and did the right things and if I could go back, I would without a doubt make sure that no one got bullied because I was too scared to do anything about it. It was because of him that any normal friends I had were taken away. My best friend, before I joined the team, commit suicide because of him. I-I never want to see that happen again!" Kwan finished. Tears were rolling down his cheeks by the sheer memory alone.

"I know this must be hard for you, Mr. Kuroken, but we need to know any evidence that you may have. What was the name of your friend who commit this tragedy?"

"His name was Edward Miles. He was a great strategist as well as an all around nice guy; people loved him just from his charisma alone. He got asked to join the A-listers one day by Dash and refused. So he got his revenge by bullying him and in the end, Ed took his own life just to deal with the pain."

"Thank you. Prosecution rests your honor"

"All right, from today's events alone I can tell people are tired and it's best not to let a weary mind take stand as a witness. We'll call recess for today and resume tomorrow at 10:15 A.M. and not a minute later. Dismissed." The judge said. Everyone stood up to leave.

When Danny and Sam were settled down in Danny's home there was a knock at the door, Danny had mad a move to get it but was pushed back onto the couch by Sam. "don't you worry about the door, your only goal right now is relaxing." She said as she got the door

Upon opening the door she saw Dash's lawyer. "Hello Ms. Manson, is Daniel here by chance?"

"Yeah but I doubt he'd like to talk to you." she deadpanned

"All I ask is that he here me out. Nothing more, nothing less, and I am a man of my word Ms. Manson." Rolling her eyes at the statement she led him inside. When they got to Danny he was watching USA on his family's T.V. more specifically; Law and Order: SVU (Special Victims Unit) "My, my, Daniel. You seem to be getting better each time I see you" Danny faced the lawyer

"Look, Mr. Kenson already told me you might try to do something so I'll tell you now that I'm not interested in whatever you're selling."

"Please, just hear me out. Dash is a guy with a future in his hands, and as a lawyer I'd like to see that future come to fruition. I am offering you one million if you drop the charges as well as a trip for you and your girlfriend to anywhere in the world."

"I understand that you have good intentions, sir, but now that evidence has come to light; it's not just me that has charges on him, almost everyone in Amity has at least one charge on him and to top it all off he has blood on his hands from the people that he bullied into suicide. I was just a catalyst in this event and now the string has come untangled to a point were it must come straight." This shocked both the lawyer and Sam

"Wow, since when did you get so smart?" She asked

"I watch a lot of Law and Order in my free time." Was all that was said.

* * *

The next day when the trial all that was left were the final statements considering that all of the witnesses had been called. Mr. Kenson (a red haired, green eyed version of the Phoenix Wright protagonist); Danny's lawyer stood first

"People of the jury, though not much evidence was brought on the charge of drug use, the evidence of Assault, battery, and sexual assault are plain and vivid, it's also clear that his "friends" were only there because of fear. This is not someone we need on the streets of our home, so I ask you. Do you really want this person, with so much blood on his hands, around the future generations? Do you want him near your family that he could turn against you and use them to his advantage? I ask you as parents, do you want your daughters to grow up around him, knowing that their innocence is in danger just because he's on the streets? All I ask is that you consider this. Thank you for your time"

Dashes lawyer stood "well I can honestly say that this has been a very eventful trial, but honestly look at him, does he have the face of a murderer, honestly? No, all I see is someone who has a bright career ahead of him after getting clean, and for all we know he could've been drugged when the sexual assault charges took place. I'm not asking you to agree or disagree, just look at the pros and cons of listening to a liar" the jury gasped. "According to the police reports, Mr. Fenton was admitted to the hospital with a sprained leg, a broken leg; both which should've been in a cast, five broken ribs and two extremely swollen black-eyes. Five days from then we find ourselves here and look at him, he looks almost completely healed. Why is that? Did Dash really commit the offence or was Mr. Fenton lying just to get someone in jail from spite. I'll leave that to you to decide"

"Wait, I can answer the question of the Medical history!" Maddie said as she stood. The judge allowed her to speak "as you know, I and Jack are scientists, as well as ghost hunters. When we started developing a project called the 'ecto-dejecto' it was still in an incomplete form when we first tested it, a small dosage must've found its way onto Danny. The failed attempt made ghosts stronger instead of weaker as was its intentional purpose, now since it was in a failed state, it could've had a similar or adverse affect on humans, and I'd say the former because it may have given him a small amount of ghostly power, accelerated healing. I'm not saying that he's immortal, but if my theory is right then damage like a broken bone should heal within a matter of hours unlike the natural several weeks for a normal healing process." Danny took his que

"Well, now that you mention it….yeah it was right when you first started testing, Dad was anxious about the new experiment so I came down to see what all the fuss was about. I learned that day to always wear a long sleeved shirt or a jacket in the lab." It was a good lie; after all lying was something that came with the trade of being a hero.

The jury was satisfied with his statement. They convened and came back with their answer. "Your honor, we the jury find the defendant guilty of assault and battery in the second degree, murder in the third degree, and sexual assault in the first degree." The man said. There was an outburst of why he was charged with murder all of a sudden but when one took into consideration the statement and testimony of Kwan, it wasn't all that hard to see, murder through mental status. "we the jury, also recommend 50 years to life sentence in prison with a high bail of at least 1.5 million"

"WHAT!"

"ORDER! The final verdict has been placed by the jury. Dashiel Baxter, considering how old you are, I hereby sentence you to 65 years of imprisonment with a bail of 75 thousand. The only reason I do this is because you are still a minor. But one more outburst before you're taken away and I could easily sentence you to life with no bail." Dash's lawyer grabbed hold of his arm and whispered to dash

"Look, I know a guy that could get you out in about a week. No more no less, at the same time this guy can put charges on Daniel to get him thrown into one of the worst prisons in the world. A place called Château d'if, in France. Just trust me on this and I'll pull through. Your family saved my daughter and now its time I repay the favor." Dash nodded as the guards took him to the transport that would send him to the state pen.

* * *

Two months have past since the trial, Dash was back on the streets but everyone evaded him like the plague. Danny was now fully healed and finally got in the good graces of Jeremy and Pamela Manson, Sam's parents. All things said and done, life was looking good…..for now.

As the two families of Fenton and Manson had settled down for dinner, a knock was heard at the door. "I'll go ahead and get that, you all get started on dinner." Jeremy said as he got up to answer the door.

The families looked at the door way that Jeremy had gone through, Danny and Sam had a bad feeling about what was going on. "This wouldn't happen to be the Manson household would it?" a voice said.

"It is, and from the looks of your uniform and your accent I'd say that you're the French military police, why have you come here?" Jeremy asked

"We are here to take one 'Daniel J. Fenton' into custody for an unprecedented amount of time. The court magister will oversee his trial, evidence of the crime, and his sentence. With all of the boy's luck though, he might just get a slap on the wrist and sent back to the states." Danny, upon hearing his name and why they were there got up to see what the commotion was.

"Do you have a warrant from the supreme court of America to take me into custody? Last I checked, other nations couldn't come into the state other for official business and to arrest someone would take a warrant from the supreme court of America." He said

"Smart boy. Yes we have a warrant for your arrest. Now if you'll come along, the quicker you come with us, the quicker we can get this out of the way."

"Can I at least get the name of my Judge?" Sam held on to Danny for dear life, the bad feeling turning into despair with each passing second. Why did they want to take Danny? What had he done wrong? Questions without answers running through her head, and she knew that if she asked, it would only make things worse off.

"Your Magister is monsieur d' Villefort. That is all you need to know. Now come along, our flight leaves in an hour."

"Danny…." Sam still held on. Danny turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that this is just some sort of misunderstanding. I'll be back before you know it, until then, wait for me and I will return for you." And with that, he bore farewell to the family he knew, not knowing that this would be the last time Daniel James Fenton would see his home of Amity Park.

* * *

"Life is small and fragile, as is a human being. give them something and they become happy, give them true, unrequited love and they are given bliss, take it all away and you have a shell with no will to live. unto that person, given the means of revenge, could seek vengeance. a vendetta of true and utter despair. forgoing the heart and steeling the mind and resolve. Love. Trust. Betrayal. Pain. Despair. Revenge. Friendship. And back to love." Deep in a cell a spectral figure wrote in a small book. "To the one who finds this, has found the memoirs of Edmond Dantes: the Count of Monte Cristo." the figure pulled a stone from the floor and placed the book under it before resealing the hole. "Thy life is in thou hands oh heavenly father. May thy grace fall upon thee for I would never wish my past upon anyone. Heavenly father, my life is in thou hands. for if thee has pulled thy heart to write this book, thou must have a reason, may you guide the one who finds thy book. I am ready father, to pass and meet thy family in the next life." a soothing feel came onto the ghost and it disappeared as if wind in the open plains.


	2. Vendetta

Chapter 2: Vendetta

* * *

Danny was taken to Magister Villefort's chambers as soon as they arrived. It was almost eleven o'clock and the magister wanted to finish business so he could return to his wife, son, and daughter. A knock on the door signaled that the boy had arrived.

"Send him in!" the door opened and Danny walked in. "Welcome Monsieur Fenton, I hope your trip was pleasant because you have a lot to answer for."

"Can you tell me what the charges against me are?" the boy asked

"You are being charged with terrorism, murder, and conspiracy. I'll say this: unless you have an absolute alibi, you have little chance of getting out of France with your head in tact. Tell me, where were you approximately four days ago, hm?"

"I was at school, I had been given a clean bill of health since my run in with Dash and-"

"That's quite enough." Villefort said "Tell me now, did you know anything about the bombings that took place in Marselles, or the murder of Francis Mondego the fourteenth?" Danny's eyes widened.

"You honestly don't think I did those do you!"

"The evidence is all there, just answer the question."

"No, I was not connected to those at all."

"Really?" Villefort took out several papers "these are hand written testimonies saying that you _bragged_ about it. 'Dear Monsieur d'villefort: this is a written testimony saying that that I _Samantha Manson_'" Danny gasped "have witness Daniel J. Fenton bragging about his escapades in France. He told me specifically how he _murdered_ Francis Mondego.' The rest of these are practically the same, saying about your exploits. They all come from various people as well: Tucker Foley, Vladimir Masters, James Caderouss, Fernand Mondego, and Eugene Danglars, all of these people and more that say that they either witnessed your actions or heard you bragging about it. What have you to say in your defense?" the magister asked

"Those are fake! Tucker and Sam would never do something like this to me; I didn't even commit the crimes I'm charged for. On top of that, Sam would never use her full name when signing something." The magister shook his head.

"You obviously don't know that much about the Law here, we require that a written testimony be signed with a full name or we do not accept it. Because you have no way of proving your innocence on the matter. You will be sent to Chateau d'if the prison on this section of France." Danny seethed now, he was not given a fair trial, and he had no way to prove his innocence on the matter.

"Know this Villefort, when I get out I will seek a way to clear my name, and then, the ones who scorned me will feel what pain will have built on the time to come. This is my word, this is my VENDETTA!" the guards restrained him from launching himself at the magister

"Hmph, let the warden know that he now has life sentence in the cursed cell."

* * *

The trip the chateau had been uneventful to say the least. Pain, all he had left now. He was a happy man and then on the day of his anniversary with Sam, it was taken all away. He was just an empty shell who sought vengeance. As he entered his new _home_ as the warden called it, he saw an engraving on the wall, but it was too faded for him to read, obviously from years of weathering and decay.

"Guard, who was the last one to use this cell?"

"Hm…I guess it won't hurt to answer a question like that. The last one to enter this cell was a man named Edmond Dantes. He had just become the ship owner of the _Farron_ for the company of Morrel and son international trade back in the late 1800's. He had people that envied him though; the very first Fernand Mondego who wanted the woman Edmond was set to marry two days before being taken prisoner, and Louis Danglars the first who envied him for being made captain when Danglars was the ships first mate. After he was thrown in here though, no one knows what happened to him. Supper'll be down in a couple of hours try not to kill yerself, right lad?" with that, the guard left.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right now…." Danny said to himself

"Come now, you can't let your life head down that road! Surely you can find a way to escape!"

"AAAHH!" Danny jumped back out of the person that was now….floating? "Are you….a ghost?"

"Indeed I am my boy. My name is Abbe Faria: house carl of Cardinal Spada. The wealthiest man that ever walked the earth."

"Sure, and I'm the Count some random Isle out in the middle of the ocean."

"Well, the lad didn't have any heirs, so maybe you could be the new count of Monte Cristo." The priest said

"What do you mean?" Danny was now confused, he could be the Count of Monte Cristo?

"Yes, you know clockwork do you not?" Danny nodded and the old ghost smiled. "The old timer owes me a couple of favors, over the course of fifteen years; I will teach you everything I have learned from my time on this earth; Reading, writing, arithmetic, science, religion, deduction, defense, ghostly skills, languages, all of it and more. You will be a king among peasants, so to say. Outside these walls though, only a year will have passed. You will find the treasure of Spada and become what you must in order to bring about Justice

* * *

Two years into the lessons that Abbe Faria was giving, they uncovered the memoirs of Edmond Dantes and all he had learned as well. True to the old priest's words, the count had put his vast fortune and the money he had gained to his fortune in the same spot as Cardinal Spada. Much to Danny's surprise, the count had lived a life of pain much like he was now. To have everything and then taken away by the people you trusted. Even now, Danny didn't want to admit it but the evidence did show that the people he trusted had betrayed him. It was all so familiar to what happened in the book. The only difference was that a he didn't receive a letter, but rather a warning.

"And who did that warning come from?" they had been having a conversation on the subject

"He called himself Noirtier d'Villefort" Danny said as his eyes widend. "He must have been a relative of magister Villefort."

"It is always a possibility. But one cannot rush in without getting facts and opinion both. Fact will give you truth and opinion will give where a person stands on a matter. If you control the side on which a person stands, you have a follower. If you have a follower, you have people that can help you get things done."

"Yes and the more things get done; the quicker justice can be dealt." Danny nodded.

* * *

Back at Amity several months have passed and Sam was crying her heart out. Both her parents and Danny's parents were ok with what had been happening now because they both knew that they had the means of support, But Danny was now gone. A letter had come for them saying that Danny died when the transport taking him to the magister's office had been run off the road and into a shallow grave. Sam had even checked with Dani on how long it would take for a full ghost to materialize in the Ghost Zone, she said that it could be a couple of months to several years or even the fact that he could've passed on already. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why couldn't she tell him before he left that…..

She was pregnant, and it was his child.

* * *

**A/N: just want to throw this out there, from all of the ghosts Danny's fought he was bound to learn something from several other languages.**


	3. Out of the Ashes

Chapter 3: Out of the ashes

* * *

The full fifteen years had past, Abbe Faria had taught him everything he needed to teach, and had passed on. Out side the dungeon walls, only one year had passed. Now it was time for Danny Fenton to break out, attain a new name and seek his revenge on the ones that placed him in this hell. Two minutes prior to the guard coming to give Danny his meal he had put himself into a death like state by taking the knife he had made and cutting his wrists. His ghostly healing wouldn't allow him to die so he was in the clear.

"Dinner time!" The guard came in. when Danny didn't move; the guard went over to inspect him. Danny's hair had grown out a lot over the time he was here and he now had a full beard as well but he was only seventeen so he should've been in a good bill of health until the guard saw his wrists. "Jeez, I guess the kid finally cracked. I'll get the stuff and report this to the warden. Sorry kid but yer gonna have a watery grave." The guard left and returned ten minutes later with the warden.

"Well, it seems you were right. Hmm. Just give him a natural send off." The guard did as was told and put Danny into a bag, unknowing that he had just woken up. Once he was out of these walls, whatever was keeping him and the old priest from getting out would be nullified and he'd be able to phase out of the bag.

The guards picked him up and hauled him through the prison and to the cliff."HERE WE SAY GOOD-BYE TO MY FAVORITE PRISONER! HE NEVER SILENCED WHEN HE WAS TOLD TO AND HE MADE FOR GREAT ENTERTAINMENT WHEN IT CAME TIME FOR THE ANIVERSARY OF HIS ARRIVAL. LET US SEND HIM OFF TO HIS WATERY GRAVE ON THIS MOST CHILLY OF NIGHTS HAHAHAHA!" The warden cackled like a mad man

As they threw him over the cliff, Danny waited until he hit the water, counting each moment like it was an eternity. When he hit the water he phased out of the bag and flew as far as his body would take him, until he passed out into the ocean. Upon waking up he saw that he was on an island almost forty miles away from the dungeon prison. Danny had jumped up in excitement exclaiming his freedom by yelling out like a mad man while running upon the coastline…..until of course he found a group of people sitting on the beach.

The person who was apparently their leader told two of his men to go up to Danny and bring him to the man. This was at least his guess on the matter, so saving them some time he went up to them himself.

"Save your breathe, I can stifle a guess as to what you want." The men just shrugged their shoulders and led him to their leader. Once they reached the leader, who was of Roman birth from the way he looked. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the leader of a band of…..pirates?" The man laughed.

"You are a sharp one. My name is Luigi Vampa and yes, this is my crew and from the way you are dressed, I'd say you are an escapee from Chateau d'if. It must've been quite the feat. If you don't mind, me and my men need a good story, especially him" Luigi pointed to a man who was buried to his head in the sand with a scowl on his face. "His name is Jacopo; he was caught stealing some extra loot from our latest heist and we are still deciding his punishment. I figure a good story could lighten the mood."

Danny spent the next hour telling of his escape, the forged materials he had made without mentioning the old priest. He had told of his risky move of putting himself in a death like state and 'using a sharpened rock as a knife to escape'. Luigi at the end of the story clapped his hands together

"Well it's decided, you and Jacopo will fight for the privilege of staying with the crew."

"Wait, what?" Danny was now confused.

"Monsieur, you will fight Jacopo. It seems that all of your legal allegations would be tarnished because you were supposedly sentenced to life in the Chateau. So you need a new start. Earn the money, get new paperwork, presto! You now have a new life. So monsieur, I won't ask what your old name is. What name would you choose?"

"Edmond" he said after a bit of thinking. "Edmond Dantes."

"Well monsieur Dantes to secure this you would have to kill Jacopo in a knife fight. I warn you though, he was one of our best knife fighters. This will give my men some entertainment, mercy to Jacopo for those on the crew who wanted it. Do we have a deal?"

"I thought the deal was settled after I gave my new name." The smuggler grinned and then started laughing.

"Release Jacopo and give him back his knife!" and so they did. The situation was explained to him and a knife given to Edmond. "Let the games BEGIN!"

Jacopo lunged forward for the stab; Edmond easily dodged it though and switched his knife to backhand position. Jacopo was cocky for the prospect of returning to the crew so he lunged again. Edmond had just gained freedom and he wasn't about to lose it again, so he decided to end this match and get a bonus out of it. He grabbed Jacopo's hand and twisted it around so his back was facing Edmond. The next thing Jacopo knew, he was on the ground with the knife at his neck.

"Do not speak, do not resist, your life is in my hands now." Edmond rose and faced the Captain. "Monsieur Vampa, let Jacopo live. The crew has witnessed their entertainment, those who wanted mercy for Jacopo will receive it, and by letting me join while his life is sparred, you will have an addition hand and skilled fighter among your crew."

Luigi seemed to take this into consideration. After the thought he just shrugged his shoulders "it's a deal." Edmond stood pulling Jacopo up with him.

As Jacopo stood, he grabbed Edmond and pulled him into whispering position. "I swear on my dead family, even the ones who weren't happy with me, I am your man."

Edmond backed away a little and put his hand out "I know." Jacopo shook his hand and the two went back to the crew.

* * *

_Six months later_

The Crew that Edmond had sided with all those months ago had pulled into the Marselles. While the crew was busy, Edmond knew that his part was to stray the law enforcement from checking the ship since the crew mainly dealt with smuggling items into the black market in various countries.

Out of the blue, a bag of gold was tossed at Edmond who caught it with ease. "heh heh, eyes in the back of your head." Edmond looked at him. "I know those eyes anywhere, the eyes of a man who wishes to take vengeance upon those who wronged him. Take that gold, no doubt any country would appraise that for at least fifty thousand at the least, take it and get things set up for yourself. Take Jacopo with you, he is your ally and follower." Edmond looked back at the town.

"We are all either kings or pawns"

"Who told you that?"

"An old friend did. Monsieur Vampa, there will come a time when I will find you, and in that time I will ask that you be able to help me, can you do this for me?"

"Of course, you are a valued member of my crew no matter what. Take care yourself my friend."

Edmond and Jacopo left the ship and in time they made it to a ship company called 'Morrel and son'

'Only a year has passed since the so called explosion when from the looks of it, it was merely a flash bang set up to cause havoc, a mere prank.' "Jacopo, take half of the gold in this and buy a ship, I need to go around and gather information. The type of ship is a carrier, not big enough to hold a crew but big enough for two people and able to hold ten to twelve medium sized storage trunks." After Edmond handed the gold to Jacopo, he set out to gather the information that he so sought...

'Like the immortal bird, i have risen from the ashes and now i am on my way to the revenge I so seek. Sam, I pray to every god and deity there is that you are truly innocent.'


	4. my revenge will be complete

Chapter 4: My revenge will be complete

* * *

The information that Edmond had gathered was not very informative. A few people saw a shady looking person on the day the flash-bangs went off, but no other details about the person. It felt as if he had gone on a goose chase. He had talked to the local vendors, bank tellers, and the local gossip spreaders. All gave him the same information that he already had.

"Are you sure" Edmond had gotten around the corner on his way back to the ship sales building when he'd overheard a conversation that piqued his interests.

"Yeah, I only caught a small glimpse under the hood, but I know who it was. A guy named Bennedetto. I know because he got drunk right after the bombs went off and introduced himself to me. The guys a loon, plain and simple."

"Excuse me." Edmond decided to get in on the conversation. "Do you perhaps know where I can find this Bennedetto person?"

The man shook his head. "No, I don't. Why do you ask Monsieur..."

"Dantes, Edmond Dantes. The reason I ask is because someone I knew passed a few days ago and I was asked to deliver a letter of inheritance to Bennedetto from my friend." The man clicked his tongue.

"These are tough times monsieur, tough times. While I may not know how to find him, I'm sure monsieur Cadderouse would know. He's the best person to go to about gossip and as the youngsters call it 'the word on the street' if he doesn't know then no one does." Edmond smiled

"Well, I'll have to make a note to change that now won't I?" the three shared a laugh and Edmond traveled to his destination of Morrel and son.

"I have the boat just as you asked I probably went over what you wanted but it's better to over guesstimate on how much of something you'll need." Jacopo said.

Looking over the ship, it was what he wanted and a little bit more. "You did well Jacopo, everything I asked right down to the letter. Now lets go, I want to reach the Isle by sundown tonight." And so they left.

The original Edmond Dantes, the first Monte Cristo to walk the earth, had told the old priest that he had made sure his fortune was in the same spot as he left it before he passed on. Using what materials they had, the priest had made a map and practically tattooed it into the cloth they used, making sure the location wouldn't be washed away by liquids.

The first clue was what they sought upon reaching the Isle: A cavern with no roof it was the easiest since they had to pass through it to find a parking spot for the boat.

The second clue was more difficult: Abbe Elefante is what the clue said. Edmond stifled a guess that it was supposed to be a bluff or cliff that looked like an elephant. That took two hours in itself to find. It was nearing midnight by the time they found the land mark that looked like an elephant.

"We'll set camp here for tonight and start up at daylights first break."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you hope to achieve by doing this?" Edmond looked at Jacopo with a cold distant look.

"Revenge."

"For what exactly?"

"I had everything, I was the happiest man in the world. I had a loving girlfriend, a great family, excellent career. It was all taken away. I was falsely accused of committing the crimes in Marselles. I know for a fact that there was more than one person involved. All of them will pay."

"Then why come here? All we'd have to do is find out who they are, bam bam bam, they all die, you get your life back. Simple as that."

"No…"

"Why?"

"Death is too good for them. The guilty will suffer just as I have." He spoke in a drawled voice, as if it were a distant memory. Jacopo didn't speak anymore after that, he knew that Edmond did not wish to talk about his past at the moment so he just let it be.

The next morning the search continued. The next clue was a bit tricky: Underneath the mask it waits, where the stones from beneath the sea lay. They followed up on the clue but reached a dead end.

"I don't get it, is this where the treasure is, cus I'm not seeing anything here."

"Underneath the mask hm…a mask is something that can be removed." Edmond started tapping the walls. Jacopo rolled his eyes before both of them heard a hollow noise on one of the spots Edmond was tapping on. "Jacopo give me a rock or something." Quickly doing as he was told, the rock was in the hands of Edmond. Four or five times he bashed the wall with the stone before it broke through. After the rest of the wall was torn down, the two gapped at the sight that beheld them. A fortune, an entire room practically filled to the brim with gold, rubies, sapphires, pearls, diamonds, and emeralds. Jacopo dived in like a madman laughing insanely.

"Well Jacopo, now you know why I asked you to get a boat of that stature."

"If you don't mind me asking, what will you do with this?"

Edmond smirked. "I'll become a count. Become friends with people in high places, and exact my revenge. The paperwork will be done in a week after I'm back in the mainland, I'll have access to every country in the world, as such, my revenge will be easier to accomplish. The first thing is first however, we'll get started loading everything into the ship. Bring it around as close as possible and bring out as many cloth sacks and trunks as you can as well." Jacopo did as he was told and in a matter of minutes the two began loading as much of the wealth as possible onto the ship.

"Monsieur Dantes, I'd like to point out that until you have a bank setup for your wealth it'd be a good idea to buy property first before the official paperwork. There is a nice mansion outside of Paris, France that would be able to house this much wealth and more." Edmond nodded

"I had thought of that, but didn't know any good locations. We'll scout it out after we get our change of attire.

* * *

It took another month of planning and information gathering but Edmond had finally gotten everything set up. He was now officially the Count of Monte Cristo. He owned property in almost every country but the home he often resided at the most was in Amity park, his last home as Daniel Fenton and his first home as Edmond Dantes.

He had yet to talk to his blood family, or his old friends who had "betrayed" him. He needed to get their input on the matter, to know their side of the story. To initiate a plan to gain the information he so desired, he sent an invitation to many people all across the world to introduce them to the Count who replaced Daniel Fenton.

It had seemed that all of them had arrived safely, among the gathered guests was the Fenton family minus Jasmine, the Manson family, the Foleys, the Count d'la Villefort and Countess Villefort, Count Mondego was absent but his son Albert d'Morcerf was standing in. Jacopo arrived on the balcony at the exact time that he was supposed to; Eight thirty sharp, he addressed the crowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, men and women of all ages, I present to you his excellence; The Count of Monte Cristo" Jacopo waved his hand to the sky. Fireworks ablaze a shadow of a hot-air balloon could be made out. Several people jumped onto the rope that would weigh down the balloon upon reaching ground. It was clear that these people were trained to hold down the balloons like this one as well as do it in an acrobatic fashion. The door of the compartment opened and a man stepped out. Wearing the robes that dictated that he was nobility, many people stifled a guess that he was the count.

"Good evening one and all. Enjoy your time here, and if you wish, do not hesitate to come up to me and say hello." He walked off, leaving many in the crowed to talk about what they thought of the count.

"What do you think of him, Sam?" Tucker asked his long time friend.

"He seems like a humble person that can hold an aristocratic air at the same time. Almost like _him_ when he was serious."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay Tucker. If I couldn't mention him, then it means that the pain is still fresh. sure it hurts every time i think of him but...well you get the idea."

"Man, you really have grown up haven't you? Did having Lilith change you that much?" Tucker asked. Little did they know that the count was standing near them and listening to their conversation.

'_Who is Lilith?_' the count asked himself. This tidbit of information could either make or break the last bit of trust he had for the female.

"I guess so. It still hurts though, how much she reminds me of _him_. I swear she has his icy blue eyes."

'_I guess now is as good of a time as any to join the conversation_' "Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley, am I correct?" the two jumped at his sudden appearance.

"O-oh, ah good evening sir." Sam said after catching her breath.

"Please, just Edmond is fine. I get enough pleasantries from my generation as it is. You both were friends with a Daniel Fenton, Correct?" He asked with a serious face

"Yes we were, why do you ask?" Tucker was confused, how did this man know Danny?

"Talking about it now would ruin the mood of the party, I'd like you both to come to dinner here next week if that's alright." The two nodded. "Good, now then I overheard you mention someone named Lilith, if you don't mind me asking, who is she?" Sam smiled albeit a bit sadly

"Lilith is my daughter, her father however, from what we know is dead."

"I see, why don't you bring her with you when you come for dinner next week. I'd like to meet the daughter of my deceased friend."

"Is that why you wanted to know if we knew Danny?"

"As I have said, talking about it here would ruin the mood of the party. For now I must bid my farewell, I have other guests I'd like to speak to before the night is done and Sam, if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to my door." The count walked away from the two, leaving an air of mystery in his wake.

'_This is unexpected, she has a daughter. And to top it off, there's a slight chance that she's mine._' The count walked up to the Fenton family next.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. How goes the night for you?" Maddie and Jack turned to him and Jack gave his trademark smile.

"It goes great sir, not one evil ghost in sight! The food's great,and the wine is exquisite." The count chuckled.

"Only the best selection for my guests, and more so for the friends and family of my friend." The two looked confused. "I met and became friends with Daniel before his passing you see. In fact, where is your daughter? Daniel spoke of her and I'd like to meet her." the two gained a somber look.

"She moved out a month after Danny was declared dead by the magister that had him imprisoned, she was devastated. She's focusing solely on her studies now to deal with the pain."

"I see, may I ask where she is now?"

"She's in D.C. I don't know why she chose there of all places but, she's a legal adult and it was her decision."

"I see."

"your excellency, I have to ask, how did you meet Danny?" Maddie asked

"we were both thrown into Château d'if, he had somehow gotten put into the cursed cell and I was in the room over. I had discovered that there was an old system of tunnels that led from one room to another. We talked and found that we were both put in for false charges so we planned an escape. Sadly his will was not as strong as mine, he hung himself with his own shirt on the day before we were supposed to escape. I promised him I'd solve the mysteries behind our imprisonment and bring the true culprets to light and clear our names. My mystery has been solved and now I am working on Daniels."

"So that was the true purpose of the party? To lure the potential suspects?"

"No, I already know who they are. Daniel became like a son to me during our imprisonment and after hearing his story it only strengthened my resolve. They will know true despair, to have everything taken from them. They will beg for death when I'm done, however the decisive blow will not be dealt. The human soul is a fragile thing Mrs. Fenton, with the right knowledge one could easily break the soul of his target making them nothing more than a shell of the person they once were, unable to return to their true selves."

Maddie smiled with a few tears in her eyes. "Thank you." it was true and sincere. Jack was at a loss of words because of the man. A fathers pride welled in Jack to know that his son was truly innocent, but he was sad to know that his son was truly dead as well.

"Should you both ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to my door. Now if you'll excuse me, the night is still young and there are many more guests here, au revoir." Bidding them farewell, the count turned to enjoying the rest of the night.

Cadderous told him specifically who put the count in prison because he himself was in on it, it's amazing what one will do for the right price. An act was needed to be kept up though so not to arouse any suspicion. All of the pieces were falling into place.

Soon a ghost would appear in amity, Phantom will return and Vladamire will seek him out. This will be a perfect chance to test the metel of his will and to receive a powerful ally in the process. The count smirked at the idea.

Hours later, party died down and people bid their farewells and goodnights. Edmond retired to his room after the last guest had left.

"Was the party to your liking?" Jacopo asked

"Indeed it was my friend. The pieces are falling into place very well. I did find an interesting tidbit of information however."

"May I ask what that tidbit is?"

"I may have a daughter." The count looked a little conflicted at the thought.

"Edmond, speaking as your friend, if she really is your daughter then I'm sure that you'd do the right thing when the time comes, that you'll be an excellent father." Jacopo said

"I hope I'm right about this then, for all that It's worth. Sometimes I hate that I can't just reveal myself to them right away."

"I know Edmond; it's hard but in the end the benefit out weighs the cost."

The count closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your right, I let my heart falter for a moment. My revenge will be complete." The count stepped onto his bedroom balcony; he felt something change in the wind. "Yes, my revenge will be complete."


	5. A game of Life and Death

Chapter 5: games of life and death

* * *

The week had passed well, and today was the day that Sam and Tucker were going over to Mr. Dantes' home. Sam was just getting Lilith ready to go when Grandma Manson strode into the room.

"So, What do you think of Mr. Dantes?" Sam gave a small yelp, signifying that she was startled.

"Ooh, grandma, don't scare me like that." Grandma laughed as Sam calmed her self down. "Okay, now what was it you asked?"

"What do you think of Mr. Dantes?"

"I-He reminds me of Danny a bit. He seems friendly and he was concerned when he found out about Lilith. I….I don't have a complete opinion on him yet." Sam sighed towards the end of her comment. Something about the man seemed so familiar and yet so distant at the same time.

"Well, maybe you want to date him?" Sam sighed. Why did her grandma have to make jokes like that?

"Grandma, I'm not going to date anyone else. We've discussed that. Danny was the only one that I could ever love like that."

"How do you know? Have you dated anyone else since his supposed death? Look Sam, I say this because I don't want to see you hurting anymore, but maybe it's time that you move on and give someone else a chance."

"…."

"Look, take it from someone who has years of experience that this might be a way to ease the pain. Try to get a date from Mr. Dantes, if he accepts maybe he could help ease the pain a little."

"I don't know….." Sam was scared to even think about it. She didn't want to be with anyone else, she wanted to find Danny and have him become apart of the family they should be. "I'll think about it Grandma." Sam finished getting Lilith ready; she needed to meet with Tucker half way so they knew they'd be on time.

"Alright dear, I've said my piece. Now why don't you and Lilith run along, you both have a long day ahead of you both. Try to have fun, okay?" Sam nodded and went on her way with Lilith.

Tucker, Sam, and Lilith had gotten to the mansion a bit ahead of schedule, Jacopo had told them that they were taking a trip to Rome for the next few days courtesy of the count. When they said that they had to make the arrangements for that, if they were to join the count, Jacopo had told them that their families were already informed as well as any work office they had. The flight was good, a first class trip with only the best of entertainment for them and extra care for Lilith.

They arrived shortly after 11 a.m. a day after they had left. Festivities were going on because tonight would be a masquerade ball, something that Sam and Tucker thought had died out years ago. As they reached the estate they would be staying at, Jacopo showed the two to their individual rooms. He had shown Tucker to his room first and then Sam to hers. Before he left though, he stopped to tell her the schedule.

"Lunch will be in an hour and a half, someone will be sent to get you and Lilith. The count has also set a seat for the public execution today so it is recommended that you allow the child to be placed with the nursery care takers, of course the choice is yours." Jacopo said.

"A public execution!?" Sam was appalled! How could the count go to such things?

"Ma'am, The count goes to the executions because of his ties and connections here in the Roman government. You see, his excellence is a great judge of person, able to tell a lie on a person from the first sentence of their plea. His connections allow him to give a pardon to the one he deems Innocent. I have had the honor of witnessing this."

"I…I see, I'll let the caretakers in the nursery take care of Lilith, but if I find one mark on her that doesn't belong." She left the threat hanging.

"Your concern for your daughter was taken into consideration long ago and only the best caretakers were hand selected by his excellence himself." Sam nodded as Jacopo went to do his job.

Sam put Lilith in a small portable crib that her grandmother gave her at the baby shower. She was her only link to the man she loved. "I don't know what it is, Lilly, but a part of me believes that your father still lives. I don't know what to think anymore, I…What should I do?" the baby cooed in response. Sam put on a smile knowing that maybe that little bit of herself was right, but right now her daughter was the most important person in her life right now.

* * *

Meanwhile near the center of the town Edmond was taking a stroll, and came across an unexpected scene. A girl with a blue hoodie and red beanie cap was talking to a few Roman officers.

"Listen, I just can't let you go because your papers are with you parents, you'll have to come with us or face deportation." The girl looked like she was a nervous wreck. The count decided to step in.

"Excuse me officers, is there a problem?" The girl turned to him and his suspicions were confirmed, the girl was Danielle, his 'clone'.

"O-oh, your excellence, what brings you here?" One of the officers asked, seemingly dodging the question.

"I was just on a small walk before lunch and I couldn't help but notice this young girl was being….oh how should I put….interrogated?"

"N-no sir, she's a foreigner so we asked for proof of I.D. and a passport." The second officer said.

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you that this girl is my guest and I'd hope that you'd leave the customs to the people at the airport from now on. Now please go about your business and allow me to speak with my guest." The two nodded and went on their way.

"Thank you for your help, um…"

"A moment ago your protector, later a host, and now until then, Edmond Dantes; the count of Monte Cristo, and you must be Danielle Phantom; am I correct" Danielle's eyes widened.

"H-how do you-"

"Know who you are? Well, I have my ways of knowing who people are by simple judge of character, I've heard tales of a female phantom that took the place of the original, so I had my connections check the background on you and find out who you are. Danielle Phantom, Cousin of Danny Phantom, and new protector of Amity Park; Colorado, now, we should hurry, the main event will start soon and I'd rather not be late." Dani wanted to ask the question of where they were going but soon got her answer. The two of them entered the counts spectator box. Dani paled considerably when she saw the guillotine and the three prisoners.

"The main event is an _execution_!?" Sam and Tucker turned and noticed them. Sam bit her lip struggling not to say something.

"Indeed, it is a test for me and for those I deem; a judge of character if you will. Now let us listen to the charges." The warden on the ground below then got to the microphone.

"People one and all, we gather here to witness the execution of crimes undeniable. The first; a man who slaughtered his wife and child." The man got out of the guards restraining hands long enough to get close to the crowed.

"Please, someone help me! I didn't murder them! I didn't! I admit to being a small thief but only because my family was in poverty! Someone please do something!" the guards pulled him back.

"The second prisoner, a mass murderer who tried to usurp the prime minister of Rome, a vagabond like him certainly deserves execution, no?" the crowed erupted into a fit of anger at the prisoner, their prime minister was a well liked and well loved person after all. The roaring of the crowd ceased when the prisoner spoke.

"Yeah, I'm a killer, a usurper, so the fuck what? I enjoyed having the blood caked onto my hands and the screams of my victims were just an added bonus" Sam barely held back her rage, as did Edmond and Dani, Tucker narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the man.

"The third is a psychopath who has commit the crimes of murder, rape, arson, and theft." The third prisoner only giggled at the crowed, looking at them all with an insane glint in his eyes.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, I'll run you over with my car. Heheheheheh" some people in the crowed looked utterly disgusted at the man, turning a childrens song into….that. If that wasn't a testament to his insanity then nothing else on him was.

Edmond pulled from his inner jacket pocket, three envelopes, he looked Sam straight in the eyes and spoke. "These are warrents of release. I think I can trust you on which to choose, so let me ask you Sam, Who will live and who will die?" the three guests of the count gasped.

"Y-you're p-putting their lives in my hands?"

"It is but a small test. One of them is innocent, framed by another on the stands, the rest are guilty and deserve their punishment. I am asking that you be the innocent's angel of justice. To give him solace to know that there is some higher power looking after him. I will ask again, which do you choose?" She looked between the prisoner being pushed into the guillotine's head wrack, the psychopath. She looked between him and the envelopes.

The guillotine dropped. Blood. The head rolled and the count ripped an envelope. "One down." He said in a calm fashion, his calculating eyes pierced into her soul as she started paling.

She closed her eyes and grabbed an envelope. Not daring to open, the count spoke "are you sure?" She nodded

"Very well, Jacopo, take this to the warden." Five minutes after Jacopo left they finished cleaning the body and head off the stage and the next prisoner was being pushed up to the guillotine when the messenger stopped the execution and Jacopo returned.

"This man has been pardoned" the warden motioned to the awestruck man who was in distress earlier. "His life is in the hands of his excellence in the balcony: Edmond Dantes, the Count of Monte Cristo."

The former prisoner smiled a frantic but grateful smile as the tears spilled down from his eyes. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! MY LIFE IS FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!" the shackles were released from him and the count stood and spoke.

"Prisoner, what is the name of the life saved?"

"My name is Benedito, my lord." The count nodded and motioned to another of his servants.

"Make sure that he is taken to the estate and properly clothed, I will not have an employee dressed in the rags of a prison." The servant nodded and made his way down to Benedito. The count turned to Sam who looked like she was going to puke.

"How could you?" She couldn't even keep contact with the count. "How could you force that blood onto my hands, like I'm some sort of pawn in game?"

"My dear I-"

"Don't you 'my dear' me! You set this up, to try and do…do….do something that was _extremely _out of line"

"Well, it seems that you have all of the answers to the questions you ask of me, is that it? You're some kind of mind reader, you just know in a snap what I'm going to say?" to emphasize his point, he snapped his fingers right in her face.

"Dude, that is going too far, I can see that she was wrong to try and put words in your mouth but, there's no need to-"Tucker was cut off by the count

"You understand not what my plans are of life what your roles are, I understand that she is upset by this event, but to give no room to explain myself in her jurisdiction is something that must be addressed or else the problem will come back like an annoying weed. Now as I was saying before you interrupted me, Samantha, The blood is not on your hands nor will it be. The warrant was signed in my name, all I asked of you was the decision on who's life to save, you have more potential to use every time I see you and yet, you act so reclusive about the past." All three guests eyes widened.

"Don't you dare, bring _that_ up!" she barked out.

"Or what, risk not getting any information out of me on the whereabouts of your husband to be?" She backed off a little with eyes that told that she didn't understand what he meant. "Do you take me for a fool? In the Chateau, Daniels physical body may have died but even so the soul will forever remain until it's purpose is done and he's passed on. Look at the denizens of the Ghost zone, they don't wish to pass on because they like to be what they are now, and If Daniel were to find that he has a daughter who may also be half ghost, then he will stop at nothing to come back to you. I have information that you seek but you will understand that in this game-"he paused and laid a glass chess piece on the table, a king. "We are all either kings or pawns." He stood up to leave. "The plane for Amity will leave tomorrow at 5 P.M. sharp. Have a good night."

* * *

"Your excellence?" Edmond turned to see who was calling to him, it was Dani.

"What do you need?" He asked in an exhausted tone. the girl looked at him with the same gaze that he gave same earlier.

"What you said to her, why did you lie? I've looked all over the ghost zone for Danny and saw no trace of him, I even went to the far frozen and asked the infinimap where he was and all that came up was a question mark."

"Well, that begs a very good question, now doesn't it? What use would I have of lying to her, my answer is this; To have an efficient future with a person who you do not completely trust, you must give them a taste of the beautiful lie and the harsh reality all in the same hours. Or maybe, I wasn't lying and you don't know what my motives will be?"

"Or maybe, I've figured out a truth that you can't hide from someone like me." the count scoffed.

"And what truth would that be?" He looked at her with amused eyes until she said her next sentence.

"You're Danny."


End file.
